When You're Gone
by xXCherry-PieXx
Summary: Two friends think about what they have lost in the effort to keep Oz safe...


**I don't own Wicked.**

**I am well aware that I should be writing No Regrets but this was begging to be written. So read and enjoy. Inspired by the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Post Melting Scene. Musical.**

Glinda gazed out of the window, engrossed in thought again. She was sick of trying to be happy about her best friend's death. She should be able to mourn the green woman but the cruelty of the world could not even offer her that. She sniffed as a single tear rolled down one of her cheeks.

She closed her eyes. She could almost picture Elphaba standing there with her, telling her to get a grip and be the ruler that Oz needed. But she didn't want to see that Elphaba. She wanted to see a happier time. She wanted to be in a happier time.

She could still remember the seemingly carefree days at Shiz. Nessa, Boq, Fiyero, Elphaba and Glinda would sit on a picnic blanket next to the Suicide Canal enjoying lunch and jokes. Elphaba would laugh and everyone would join in. She had a contagious laugh, even though she didn't realise it. Glinda sighed. Elphaba should have laughed more.

She could remember having to go back to Shiz after Elphaba rebelled and having to face the empty room every day until she graduated. Elphaba's neatly made bed was a constant reminder that her roommate was stronger than she could ever hope to be. She would turn over in the night and stare at the plain and empty bed which her best friend was missing from.

The servants knew not to bother her when she got into these states. They didn't know the reason, the blonde had honoured Elphaba's wishes, but they knew that Glinda need to be alone.

Glinda thought of that night at the castle in the Vinkus. Saying goodbye to the woman that she had grown close too, so close they were more like sisters than Elphaba and Nessarose had ever been; it had broken her heart. Glinda had watched as the tears formed in the corners of the green woman's eyes as they told each other goodbye.

She had wished to follow Elphaba as the taller woman told her to hide and then went o face her death. Glinda brushed more tears away. _I can't do this, Elphie, _she thought desperately, _I need you back._

Glinda shook her head. Surely her friend was in a better place now? She would be with Fiyero and they could be together. However much that thought had grieved her in the beginning, she now wished them happiness.

"Where ever you two are," Glinda whispered up at the stars which twinkled back down at her, "I hope you are happy."

WICKED

Elphaba stared out of the small cottage window. Fiyero was fast asleep and had not noticed as Elphaba disentangled herself from his straw filled arms. She had settled herself at the window seat and placed her chin so it was resting in the palm.

She sighed as her thoughts turned what she had thought about the most since escaping from Oz. Glinda. The one person she wished she hadn't had to leave behind.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the moisture filled them. She couldn't let herself mourn over the loss of Glinda forever. Even though she knew that the blonde witch was safe in Oz, she still grieved for the loss of their friendship.

Elphaba had always needed to be alone at times. She had always taken the opportunity to let her feelings go, whether it be to cry or destroy some poor object with her magic. But she had never thought that having Glinda there when she did so would mean so much to her. That the comforting word she needed to hear would mean so much either. But they had. And they got her through the day and made her feel somewhat OK again.

Now they were gone. Gone with Glinda, back in Oz. Back in the place she was forever barred from.

She still thought of Oz as home. However much Fiyero tried to make this new cottage seem like their home, they both knew that nothing could replace Oz in their hearts. It had had its faults, true, and most of the inhabitants were idiots sometimes, but it contained families and friends.

Elphaba gazed up at the tiny dots of light that most people called stars and wished to whatever deity out there that Glinda was happy. That she could find peace one day. That she could find someone to mend her broken heart and fill the holes that Elphaba and Fiyero had ripped out of that delicate entity. Someone who could help her forget the tragedy surrounding her life and carry on living.

"Because I can't," she ended aloud. "Please, I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there. Just, if you are...please do this for me," she ended in a whisper.

She looked back at Fiyero who was sprawled across the bed. A light smile flitted across Elphaba's face as she gazed back out of the window.

In two separate countries, two friend's thoughts mirrored each others.

_I miss you._


End file.
